


im finding comfort in your arms

by phoenyxies (berriesbloom)



Series: Vexleth Week 2020 [1]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Late Night Conversations, Tenderness, Vexleth Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22889764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berriesbloom/pseuds/phoenyxies
Summary: Syngorn is, predictably, not a fun place to be.Vex can't sleep, and Keyleth never locks her door.
Relationships: Keyleth & Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), Keyleth/Vex'ahlia (Critical Role), implied percyvax
Series: Vexleth Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645339
Comments: 4
Kudos: 168





	im finding comfort in your arms

It was going to be a rough night, for Vex’ahlia.

She had already known, when walking away from her father’s home and away from the tense conversations that had just taken place with a formality in her hands, that she would not be sleeping that night. She and Vax had shared a look, like they always do, and she knew it’d be hard for him too. 

That’s why, when she had stripped down to her tunic and leggings, she wrapped herself in the clean-smelling blankets of their Syngorn lodgings and crept out of the room she had been in. Everyone had gotten their own rooms, and she could hear snoring from one of the rooms down the hall. She would smile if she had the energy to.

It was hard to be in these halls, with the familiar patterns and shapes of Syngorn’s usual flair for flattery. Extravagant elvish crowning on the walls, lavish furniture. Even the blanket she wrapped herself in felt itchy, like she shouldn’t be wearing it. Maybe she should just drop it on the floor here, on these delicate granite floors. Leave it for an annoyed guard to pick up. Or some housekeeper. Or for one of her friends to see. But Vex was cold. So on her shoulders it stayed.

Looking for Vax’s room was harder than she expected it to be. After they’d split up to sleep, she hadn’t stood fast enough to see where exactly everyone had gone. She really should’ve been quicker, but her legs had felt numb after the urgency of everything had worn off. Ugh.

Weary, Vex went for the room to her right. He would’ve chosen a room near hers, it was just assumed at this point. If only he’d tied something to the doorknob. It might’ve made this easier.

She was just whining at this point. It was impossible to tell if she was upset or cranky or just tired. Maybe because she was all of those things at once. Sighing under her breath, Vex turned the doorknob. Unlocked. She must’ve guessed right.

With a deep breath, she opened the door a crack, just to see if he was still awake. There was a lantern lit and resting on the bedside table, but it was low light anyways. Vex slipped inside, one hand on the blanket and another still rested on the doorknob.

“Vax?” She said, trying to keep her voice down. A shape on the bed moved, and shuffled a little as the person underneath looked up from the covers.

Long reddish orange hair ruffled but in a messy braid, Keyleth blinked owlishly at Vex, her eyes bleary with drowsiness and face barely illuminated by the lantern light next to her. Her mouth was parted just enough for Vex to see a sliver of a pointed tooth. The sight made Vex flush, and her grip on the doorknob tightened. 

“Vex?” Keyleth yawned, and Vex couldn’t help but freeze where she stood. 

“Sorry, Keyleth, I got the wrong room. I was on my way back from, the restroom, and I forgot which one was mine. I’ll just go, I’m sorry.” Vex turns, but before she has the chance to take a step back into the hallway, she hears Keyleth get up from the bed.

“Don’t go. It’s fine. These rooms come with bathrooms, you know.” When Vex turns to face Keyleth, she’s only a few paces away, and Vex doesn’t hesitate to shrug off the blanket to wrap around her bare shoulders. Oh, she felt so guilty. The knot churning in her stomach grew tighter. Keyleth smiled, and reached to grab Vex’s hand before she could pull away.

“You were looking for Vax, yeah?” 

Vex never usually feels put on the spot, but tonight might as well have that happen too. She doesn't know if she should answer, so she doesn’t. 

Keyleth hums, and tugs on Vex’s hand. Her head is haloed by the light behind her, orange strands of hair outlining her mane of fiery red contrasted with the dark colors of the rest of the room. Her eyes glint in the low light, and she looks so soft it stirs something in Vex. She has to sink her teeth into her lip to stop from gasping out loud. “Come sit.”

Vex lets herself be pulled to the rumpled sheets of Keyleth’s bed, sinking into the soft covers with her. Keyleth kept Vex’s blanket around her shoulders, but she moved so their legs were tangled together between them. Keyleth yawned again, and Vex did too.

“Vax fell asleep some time ago. I checked before I went to sleep. I guess he was more tired than we thought. It probably helped that Percy was sitting by him.” Keyleth smiled, and Vex hummed. She should’ve known. Good. They... needed their rest for tomorrow. She’d have to tease him about that tomorrow.

“We don’t need to talk. It’s not.. I won’t make you say anything to me. But I know today was rough for you. And for him. It can’t be easy to be back here, with everything.” Vex has to avert her eyes at this point, away from Keyleth’s soft eyes and nice smile. It’s too much to see right now, with everything she’s saying and the warmth of her skin against her own. “I just want you to know that when all of this is over, we’ll all be here. We’ll always be here for you.” Keyleth pauses, “I will always be here. If you need me, or want me. I’m always here.”

Vex’s voice comes out rough and low, and her eyes feel wet. “Thank you, Keyleth.” She looks back up, and smiles back to Keyleth. They lock eyes, and it’s too much. They both glance away.

“Now, we should sleep.” Keyleth yawns, and shuffles backwards on the bed. She reaches towards Vex, before pausing and lowering her arms back down. “You could, well, you could sleep here. It’s very, ah, comfortable here. And your room is so far, but it’s up to you if-”

“Darling.” Keyleth looks back up, and Vex’s smile grows. Her chest feels fuller than before. Less tight. The sheets feel softer, for some reason. “I’d love to stay, if you’ll have me.”

“Of course.”

Keyleth takes the time to wrap Vex up in the blankets scattered around their feet, and with Vex curled up against her chest and her nose brushing against the back of her neck, the two just lay there for a while. Vex is still tired, still exhausted. Frustrated. But it’s a little lighter tonight. Feeling Keyleth’s breath even out against her, she presses closer. And closes her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> for vexleth week!! today's prompt was family, I hope this kinda fits . go to @vexlethweek to see all the cool stuff people are making.


End file.
